


Lá thư từ bóng tối

by GraceGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceGryffindor/pseuds/GraceGryffindor
Summary: Lá thư mà Draco Malfoy sẽ không bao giờ gửi đi





	Lá thư từ bóng tối

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Letter from the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581877) by [WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo). 



Gửi đến Ron Weasley  
Tao không chắc mày sẽ đọc được bức thư này. Nhưng khi tao chết đi, nó sẽ được tìm thấy trong đồ đạc của tao và có lẽ sẽ được gửi tới mày. Nếu có thế, tao xin mày, rằng đừng vì những dòng chữ này mà xem thường tao.  
Mày đã không tới trường học kỳ này. Ngày chào đón, tao đã quét mắt qua cả cái Sảnh lớn, tìm kiếm cả 3 đứa mày. Tao đã mong mày sẽ dự những lớp học sau đó, có lẽ mày chỉ bỏ lỡ buổi lễ thôi. Và tao đã tìm thấy trong lòng tao, ngạc nhiên thay, nhớ mong mày.  
Tao nhớ những lần gây sự. Chúng ta đã từng chế giễu nhau, chọc đối phương tức muốn trào máu. Tao đã muốn nhìn khuôn mặt mày đỏ lựng lên, mồ hôi lăn dài, tay hằn đốt nắm chặt lấy đũa phép của mày, và đôi mắt sáng rực nhìn sâu vào mắt tao. Người tao căng thẳng và không thể trút lên bất kỳ ai, không ai cả, có thể phản ứng như mày. Và tao muốn cảm nhận bàn tay ấm nóng của mày trên cổ tao, nhắc nhở tao rằng tao vẫn còn sống.  
Cha tao đã được tha khỏi ngục Azkaban. Nhưng khi tao thấy những việc Chủ nhân làm với ông, tao nghĩ, có lẽ cha sẽ bình an hơn nếu ở lại nơi đó. Nhà của tao đã bị chiếm đóng. Tao muốn trốn đến trường, nhưng nay việc đó cũng bị quản lý bởi những tên giám ngục, đỡ hơn tụi kia, chắc chắn rồi.  
Tại nơi này, nhà của tao, tao như một tên nô lê, và cả tù nhân, như Lovegood vậy. May mắn của cô ấy là ít ra không bị bắt tra tấn người khác. Mày biết không, tao đáng lẽ phải giỏi việc này. Tao sinh ra vì nó và được nuôi dạy để làm việc đó: phục vụ cho Chúa tể Bóng tối. Vậy mà tao lại không chống đỡ được mùi máu hay những tiếng la hét thê lương. Mày đã nói tao luôn là một thằng hèn.  
Đáng lẽ việc giết những tên Muggles phải là điều đơn giản, nhất là khi chúng luôn có giới hạn, yếu ớt và sợ hãi. Mà dù vậy, dù cả những bài học tao đã học từ thuở lọt lòng, tao không thể… Tao đã đồng cảm. Tao nghĩ điều này là vì bạn của mày, Hermione. Dù tao có ghét nhỏ đó bao nhiêu, và tin tao đi, tao ghét nhỏ đó hơn mỗi năm- tao không thể thừa nhận nhỏ là một con người, có cảm xúc, năng lượng và thật sự thông minh.  
Nhỏ có nhiều khả năng sẽ sống qua cuộc chiến tranh này hơn là tao, có lẽ sẽ già đi cùng … mày, trong một căn nhà ấm cúng, sống an yên những ngày tháng bình thường. Đó là lý do mà tao ghét nó, nó có tất cả những điều tao mong muốn cho bản thân mình.  
Sau lời nguyền Crucio, khi tao nằm chỏng chơ yếu đuối trên nền đá lạnh, tâm trí tao lạnh lẽo và đau khổ, tao tưởng tượng ra một khung cảnh hạnh phúc. Đó sẽ là một nơi với lửa, nhạc, sự ngọt ngào, hơi ấm và mày. Khi cơn đau rút dần, đầu óc tao càng rõ ràng với hình ảnh: những nụ hôn, nụ cười. Mày vỗ về tao, an ủi những đau đớn. Khi cơn đau qua đi, tao đã nghĩ về cái gì đó xa hơn, khi cơ thể của chúng ta bắt nhịp, những đụng chạm rơi khắp nơi, nghiến răng ngăn lại âm vang nơi cuống họng và chúng ta đưa đẩy nhau, trêu đùa nhau lên đến đỉnh điểm.  
Tao chắc là sẽ chết ở đây, nơi mà tao từng gọi là nhà, trong bàn tay của tên Chúa tể tao từng tôn thờ. Nhưng… tao mong cho mày vẫn sống. Tao mong mày sẽ hạnh phúc, và… một lúc nào đó, bằng một phép màu nào đó, khi mày nghĩ về tao, sẽ thôi còn là những điều đáng ghét.

Tái bút,  
Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các cậu đọc xong và thấy hay thì cho tớ một Kudo nha <3  
> Tớ cũng rất vui nếu đọc được comment của các cậu. <3


End file.
